Lili Taylor
Lili Taylor (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Arizona Dream (The Arrowtooth Waltz)'' (1993) [Grace Stalker]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the mouth while walking away from the house, as Johnny Depp and Faye Dunaway run after her to stop her. (Thanks to Mickey, Sandra, and Lauri) *''Household Saints ''(1993) [Teresa Carmela Santangelo]: Dies (off-screen) for no apparent reason; the film implies that her faith was so strong that her spirit was literally called to heaven. Her body is shown afterwards when her parents (Tracey Ullman and Vincent D'Onofrio) visit her bedroom, and again during her funeral. *''I Shot Andy Warhol ''(1996) [Valerie Jean Solanas]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia; she is still alive in the final scene, but the movie ends with a block of text telling what happened to her afterwards. *''Ransom'' (1996) [Maris Conner]: Shot in the chest by Gary Sinise in an alleyway (after she shoots at him). Her body is later seen when Delroy Lindo shows her to Mel Gibson. *''The Haunting ''(1999) [Eleanor 'Nell' Vance]: Killed during a battle with Charles Gunning's evil ghost; her spirit is shown rising from her body after her grandfather is sent to hell and all the innocent spirits are released. *''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' (2015) [Mary]: Shot in the stomach by Aidan Gillen while arguing with Patricia Clarkson, as Dylan O'Brien and Barry Pepper look on in shock. *''Eli (2019) '[Dr. Isabella Horn]: Burned alive--along with her two assistants Deneen Tyler and Katia Gomez--through telekinesis by Charlie Shotwell. TV Deaths *''Monsters: Habitat'' (1990)' [''Jamie Neal]: Killed when she runs into a force field, trying to escape after aliens had imprisoned and monitored her as part of their experiment. *''Six Feet Under: I'm Sorry, I'm Lost ''(2003) [Lisa Kimmel Fisher]: Drowned (off-screen) by Jeff Yagher; she had actually disappeared several episodes earlier, but her death was not confirmed until this episode. (Thanks to Olenka, PortsGuy, and Alex) Gallery 400px-Ransom020.jpg|Lili Taylor in Ransom Haunting-two216.jpeg|Lili Taylor in The Haunting lilitaylorransom.png|Lili Taylor dead in Ransom lilytaylorthescorchtrials.png|Lili Taylor in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by telekinesis Taylor, Lili Taylor, Lili Taylor, Lili Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:DC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Brunettes Category:Gotham cast members Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Actors who died in Abel Ferrara Movies Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in Maze Runner Films Category:Actors who died in Wes Ball Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Death scenes by child